


Goodbyes

by crystalfox



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: AU, F/M, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 03:42:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14488068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystalfox/pseuds/crystalfox
Summary: Post ROTJ - Lando has to return to Cloud City, but first, he has to say goodbye to Han.





	Goodbyes

There was a tap on the door, it was soft but Han was awake and he heard it clearly. Slipping out of Leia's embrace, he left her sleeping in the bed and headed over to the door. He opened it and found Lando, impeccably dressed, with a serious expression on his face.

"Sorry to disturb you so late, or," Lando checked the time on his comms device, "so early, I should say."

Closing the door behind him, Han shook his head, "It's ok. I wasn't asleep. Everything alright?"

"Yeah," Lando said softly, "I just wanted to say goodbye."

"Oh?" Han frowned in confusion, the battle was over, sure, and the celebrations had finished, but he hadn't expected Lando to leave so quickly. He had thought that they would have some time to reconnect properly, now that there wasn't a war to fight. Everything had been so frantic and now there was calm, Han wanted to have the chance to talk to Lando.

"People are heading back to Cloud City, I need to be there. There's so much to do." Lando sounded apologetic and he shrugged his shoulders slightly.

"Right. Of course." Han nodded slowly, disappointment lacing his voice. "I'm sure they need you." He kept forgetting that Lando wasn't the gambler he once was, who had the freedom to do whatever he wanted. He was a Baron-Administrator with a whole life full of important duties. It was still strange to think of him that way but Han was impressed that Lando had become this successful leader. It suited him and it was clear Lando cared about his job, his city, and his people.

Lando's comms device buzzed silently, and he glanced down at it, sighing, as he sent a message. Putting it into his pocket, he looked at Han and smiled.

"It's been good seeing you. And I hope you all - Leia, Luke, Chewie - will come to Cloud City. You'll always be welcome."

"Thanks."

"I mean, if it's not too...traumatic going back there -" Lando muttered, eyes darting away nervously, before he fixed Han with an intense stare. "You know I'm sorry, right? I had to protect-"

Han waved his hand in dismissive gesture, "I _know._ " He said firmly, returning Lando's intense stare. "You had - you _have_ responsibilities. To the city, to all those people. I know you had to protect them. You were in an impossible situation and you did what you had to do." Han clapped his hand on Lando's shoulder and squeezed gently. "I don't know what else you could have done. Vader and the Empire weren't people you wanna argue with."

Lando reached up to pat Han's hand. "If I could have-"

Shaking his head, Han interrupted, "There was nothing you could have done. I know I was angry but I understand, _I get it_. And it doesn't change anything, you and me will always be friends."

"Yeah?" Lando gave him a small smile.

"Yeah. You're not getting rid of me that easily." Han joked, before continuing in a serious tone. "I'm....I'm happy for you." Lando looked at Han curiously, unsure of what he meant. "You've changed and this new life....it suits you. You've done well for yourself. I'm really glad."

"Thanks." Lando grinned. "You've changed too, but I'm not surprised. You always were a good man, deep down."

Han ducked his head, hoping he wasn't starting to blush, that would be embarrassing. "You are too. A good man. I'm proud to know you."

Rolling his eyes good-naturedly, Lando muttered, with a smile, "Look at us, all mature and discussing our feelings."

"Don't tell anyone, we've still got an image to maintain."

Lando laughed softly, Han joining him.

"We'll come visit as soon as possible. A proper visit." Han said firmly.

"Good." Lando's comms device buzzed again. "Well, I should go."

"Ok, don't work too hard! And..... _take care_."

"You too. And say goodbye to everyone for me."

"I will."

Han reached out, pulling Lando into a strong hug. The old friends stood like that for a few moments, embracing silently. Eventually, they parted and Lando gave Han a smile before he turned and left. Watching him leave, Han felt content, pleased that things between him and Lando were good, pleased that his oldest friend, despite all their ups and downs, was still his friend.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback/constructive criticism/comments welcome!


End file.
